


Empty Eyes: A Hetalia Creepypasta

by WackyWaffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland Is Spooked By His Mochi, Not Really A Creepypasta, Two-Holed Bowling Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: Finland is supposed to help the Nordics think of ideas for the Christmas Festival, but he just can't get any sleep lately. He thinks that there's a source as to why he isn't, but the only way to know for sure is to find out.





	1. Watching Me Sleep

     For the past few days, I've been feeling as if something is watching me while I sleep. I mean, I think I know for sure that something has been watching me! It's got to be the only reason why I've been having nightmares. Almost nothing can stop me from dreaming about candy canes, reindeer, cookies, and guns! And if I don't get enough sleep, I won't be able to help my friends with the Christmas Festival, which will be horrible! I don't want to let them down, but I have to find out what's not letting me sleep.

     I don't live alone. I live in the Nordic Mansion with all the other Nordics, but I doubt that any of them would go out of their way to watch me sleep. That's just creepy. Denmark might do it as a prank, but that's unlikely. Sweden might, but he's been working so hard on the festival recently that I don't think he would risk sleeping time. Norway stays inside his part of the mansion most of the time, so he's not a suspect. And Iceland's mansion section is so far away from mine that I doubt he would walk so far just to watch me.

     But we're the only ones living in the mansion. Unless... Somebody snuck in?

     The very thought was enough to send shivers down my spine as I hopped into my red Christmas toy train and pressed the button to send it rolling down the tracks and to the grand staircase. Security should be all over the front, left, right, and back of the mansion. Plus, they're there 24/7, so who could've possibly infiltrated into the house? It was scary to think of, but what other theory could be true?

     That, I'd have to find out for myself. I slammed on the brakes of the train as I reached the bottom of the stairs, almost running into a very happy Dane.

     "Hey, Finny! We're gonna plan out the giant lego figure of Santa today! I'm so hyped and full of energy!" Denmark chirped, almost bouncing up to me.

     "Ah, same! Except... I, uh, I'm not really full of energy today." I mumbled. The last few words didn't sound like me at all.

     "Huh? Why?" Denmark seemed to notice that too, and stopped short in front of my train.

     "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, I guess." I admitted. Telling him wasn't going to hurt anyways.

     "But how? You're always the first one to bed!" Denmark inquired curiously. "Plus, you have one of those Disney night lamps in your room, I think-"

     "Okay, I'll tell you." I cut him off, eager to finally spill the news to someone. "I... I think something's been watching me sleep."

     Denmark stared at me, wide-eyed, for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "That's ridiculous, Finny! Nobody can get into the mansion!"

     "It doesn't have to be someone, it could be some _thing_." I corrected. At that, Denmark stopped giggling.

     "Well, we'll have to find out!" He called, and suddenly struck a pose. "This is a case for Detective Denmark! I'll go get a security camera!"

     I sat waiting in my train, contemplating whether it would work or not. But it seemed like a plan. The only part was, whatever was watching me seemed to either was waiting for, or had no intention to harm me. If it was some sort of rabid animal, it would've struck while I was sleeping already. Plus, where was it now? Did it just sneak out of the house during the day? I bit my lip nervously. Part of me didn't want the security camera. As much as I wanted to see what was watching me, I also was scared to find out what it was.


	2. A Strange Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-proclaimed Detective Denmark has vowed to help Finland with the mysterious case, but can he live up to his promise?

    It was a long night. It took until 11:00 PM until Denmark finally got the cameras set up, as he had procrastinated until the end of the day to buy the cameras. But that didn't really matter, as I was beyond curious to who was watching me. Surprisingly enough, I slept through the entire night. I even had a dream about Sweden buying a cat-and Hanatamago didn't like it one bit. They were fighting the whole time I dreamed! When I woke up in the morning, I was very tired, to say the least. Plus, it was only 6:00 AM-I had only set an alarm clock.

     I flipped around on my bed when something crashed downstairs. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes just as a seemingly hyperactive Denmark charged through the door.

     "BOOM! DETECTIVE DENMARK TO THE RESCUE!" He screamed and frantically jumped up and down as everything around us shook.

     "Denmark! Please stop jumping!" I complained as I got out of bed and stood up.

     "Yeah, right-of course!" Denmark chirped as he ran over to the windows and unhinged a camera disguised as a clock from the wall. I looked on as he peeled the shell off the camera and fiddled around with it for a bit. "I'm gonna have to asked Sweden to help transfer the footage onto a computer. See me at lunch in the library, Fin!" With that, he left the room whooping in victory, as if he'd just won a cart full of Legos.

     I turned towards the window. It was open.

     I wrinkled my nose. But how was that possible? I had closed all of them last night-I'd even gone as far as making sure to locking them, for I was certain that whoever it was, of whatever, it was inside the building. This was getting stranger and stranger.

     "Finland?" I turned around. Norway stood in the doorway, looking mildly irritated.

     "Yeah?" I asked as I walked up to him.

     "Was that you jumping around just now?" He asked. I shuffled around nervously. If I told him it was Denmark, he would be curious as to what Denmark was doing up in my room this early in the morning. And I didn't intend for anyone else to know about the situation-they'd think I was insane.

     "Y-Yes! It was me. I saw a bug on the floor, that's all..." I blurted out as Norway frowned.

     "Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." With that, Norway turned and left the room. I exhaled in relief. That was a close call.

     +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ Lunchtime +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     I sat opposite of the table from Denmark as he looked at me cheerfully and pushed a laptop in front of my face. "Hey, Finny! This is Iceland's computer-but don't tell him I took it! Mine is updating, so I changed his password, and now he can't get in! But don't worry-I'll fix it after!" Denmark said, then leaned in close. "Don't tell Iceland though." I nodded slowly as he signed in and began to open up a file.

     A video began playing. Apparently Denmark had sped it up by 4x. The time was displayed in the bottom left corner, and everything looked static. Throughout the film, he paused to explain what was happening.

      **11:00 PM - I get into bed.**

**11:30 PM - I fall asleep.**

**12:00 PM - Everything is silent.**

**1:00 AM - Leaves rustle outside.**

**2:00 AM - The window creaks as the lock jiggles back and forth.**

**2:30 AM - The window to the left of my nightstand opens. The silhouette of something small and round appears.**

**3:00 AM- The thing finally comes inside and just hops down, and stops to stand on the nightstand. It turns to face me.**

**4:00 AM - It's staring at me. It's absolutely still.**

**5:00 AM - It's not moving. It's still staring.**

**5:30 AM - It shifts, looks at me one last time, then turns, and hops out the window.**

**6:00 AM - I wake up.**

I stare at the film for several seconds after it finished, too astonished to make a sound. Finally a noise that sounds like a strangled walrus makes its way up my throat. "What?"

     +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ Dinnertime +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     I couldn't focus or bring myself to eat at the dinner table. This was just too much for me to wrap my head around. Whatever had came in was small, and had a round oval shape. It looked soft and had a smooth surface-it was too dim to see its face, but I could just barely make out two eye sockets. The creepiest part? I didn't even know if it had eyes. Neither did I know its purpose for coming to watch me. I bit my lip nervously and stood up abruptly, leaving the table.

     I felt the gazes of the other Nordics on my back as I walked out the door. Clearly none of them had seen me in this mood before...


End file.
